CESE Dom
CESE Dom is the Irken Scientist who ranks above all other Irken Scientists, as well as almost every other rank. He is unusually smart for an Irken, due to the fact that he fused Vortian DNA with his own as a Smeet. Dom has an assistant named Lyn. Appearance: Dom is fairly short, only three feet tall. He is an unusual case in which the Irken Control Brains didn’t care about height, seeing as he holds one of the highest ranks in the empire. His uniform is a modified Irken invader uniform, as his version has red and black stripes on the skirt. The color red indicates intelligence, and the Three (or four depending on the time period “Creations and Inventions” below) Red stripes indicate rank. Personality: Dom is known for his intelligence, but also his heartless personality. He is fairly heartless, and is not exactly forgiving. He can be described as somewhat cold and unfeeling. Dom thinks that the Tallest are incapable of correctly ruling the Irken Empire. Creations and Inventions: Dom has created many things such as his Robotic antenna. Many years ago, Dom was an Irken Elite stationed on Irk during Operation Impending Doom I. When Zim was rampaging in his giant robot, Dom and his small squad was ordered to attempt to stop Zim. However, during the attack, Zim’s robot shot a laser their way. All of Dom’s squad was vaporized except Dom, who managed to leap out of the way. However, his left antenna was still caught in the blast and was vaporized. Angered by the loss of his antenna, Dom created his Robotic antenna, and gave it a small laser shooter, just in case he ever ran into Zim someday. Over the years, Dom still vows he will have revenge against Zim for the loss of his antenna. Another creation of Dom’s is a clone of himself. Convinced of his own intelligence (which is greater than any other Irken’s) Dom decided that the Irken Society deserved more Irkens like him. So, he created a clone of himself. Unfortunately, the clone turned out to be one-third the size of Dom. Both angered, and pleased that the clone turned out alive and well, Dom named him Mini-Me and gave him a uniform Identical to his own. Because the number of red stripes on the uniform indicated rank, Dom and Mini-Me now had the same rank, which it is impossible to have two CESE’s, as the control brains pointed out to him, so Dom made another uniform for himself, with four red stripes compared to Mini-Me’s two. Friends: Due to his heartlessness, Dom doesn’t have many friends, yet he does have some. They include Lyn, Invader Jul, Invader Cloe, Invader Luu, Invader Ali, Mini-Me, and (somewhat) his own SIR unit. Invader Jul doesn’t think the Tallest are capable of ruling the Irken Empire and plans to overthrow them. She has convinced Dom, Invader Luu, Invader Ali, and Invader Cloe of this too, hence how Dom met most of his other friends. Dom’s SIR unit can hardly be considered a friend, as Dom vommonly mistreats him. Dom actually never calls him by his real name, instead only by the name, “Servant”. Category:Biography Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Irkens Category:Irken Scientists Category:Hybrids